cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Defero Emprie
|connectedresources = }} National News • The previous Monarchy of Defero Emprie has fallen and been replaced the Free Republic Council, currently represented by the Crimean Party. National Flag To the side you will notice the official flag of the Free Republic of Defero Emprie. Within its core it represents all the qualities of the great nation of Defero Emprie: it's solidarity, strength, freedom, power and compassion. The circle unities both broken sides together, creating a harmonious and symmetrical figure; for which is balanced and in equilibrium, much like the nation itself. Nation Information Defero Emprie is a very large and older nation at 161 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Defero Emprie work diligently to produce Aluminum and Spices as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Defero Emprie is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within Defero Emprie to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Defero Emprie allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Defero Emprie believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Defero Emprie will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. National History Conception Before the rebirth of Defero Emprie, it existed as a calm nation within the realm of CyberNations. There, the leader — thrash56 — attempted to create a perfect Communist society. Before long, the nation had reached a "Socialist" category, and all money was being delivered to the government for de-privatization of all items. The process went fairly smooth, until thrash56 decided it was time to change to a Capitalist economy. However, this proved to be very difficult, for lowering a 100% tax rate was near impossible. This change continued to fail, and would have led to the ultimate ending of the nation hadn't Equilism — the region to which Defero Emprie belonged — had troubles of its own. After a political coup within the region Defero Emprie resided, thrash56 decided it was time to move onto a new area. Thereafter, the nation was dropped and considered a "Fallen Enigmatic Society," and the once glorious nation became a puppet. Luckily, a new Defero Emprie had been established within the Cyberverse, on Planet Bob. There, it was immediately requested to join a new alliance, Molon Labe, where it has been growing and prospering ever since. With the assistance of a few new nations and a very old one, Defero Emprie was able to adjust itself and work it's way to the high place it resides currently. Emergence Shortly after it's creation and first Event, thrash56 decided to step up to the needs of his alliance. On November 13, 2006, thrash56 ran for Molon Labe Minister of trade and Finance. Though it was a tough decision for a new nation, thrash56 proved himself worthy and won in a sweeping 10 votes, though he was uncontested. Thrash56 was able to handle the job well for the first term, and quickly proceeded to introduce items of legislation to the alliance to increase the domestic security of all nations. The same good luck seemed to be shuffling to his nation as well. It was growing nicely and a few events were able to boost citizen income and lower some bills. A National Defense Force was soon erected and ready for any combat required of the nation. Currently, the NDF has only had to serve in four wars: two of which were major while the others were intra-alliance scrimmages. A Nation At War Finally the day came that Defero Emprie had been waiting for. On December 7, 2006 a member of the Molon Labe alliance was attacked. In response to this threat, Defero Emprie ordered an immediate declaration of war upon the aggressor: laylow. This declaration was released to the Cyberverse at 10:06 PM PST the same day, followed up 12 minutes later with a deployment of 700 soldiers, 45 tanks and 12 Cruise Missiles placed on standby, with a defensive force of 1,366 soldiers defending the home front. At 11:02 PM, war between the two nations erupted. Defero Emprie responded to a troop surge with a tactical Cruise Missile strike, removing 7.00 Infra from the victim. 12 minutes later, an Aggressive Ground Attack claimed 60 enemy lives while Defero Emprie only suffered a loss of 15. In the battle, 3.1 miles of land were claimed, and 3.2 Infra destroyed. The occupying forces looted 0.7 tech and $990.15 from the nation. 2 minutes afetr the first wave, a second Aggressive assault commenced and claimed a higher price for victory than the first: 222 soldiers and 15 tanks for 198 enemy soldiers. However, the $376.26 was able to swiftly repair the damages. The war calmed down once more, until 4:48 PM the following day: a Cruise Missile successfully claimed 6.00 Infra bringing the victim to a low 52.94 Infra. At 10:04 AM the day after, another ground assault traded 126 soldiers for 184 enemy soldiers, 14 enemy tanks and a victory. However, only $0.62 was looted in this round. Unrecorded attacks via Cruise Missiles and Ground Assaults continued until the enemy was forced to 18 Infra. Finally, on December 12, 2006 at 3:50 PM, a report taken showed the enemy to only have 0.69 Infra. At 8:15 PM that night, the war was over as the enemy was placed at 0.00 Infra. A message was sent to the enemy, as well as a peace offer; the offer was never accepted and the war eventually expired. This first war for Defero Emprie resulted in a swift victory. Return to Normalcy After the first unnamed war, Defero Emprie was ready to return to its previous economy once more. Thanks to the fact that Defero Emprie was never attacked and thus never Anarchied, within days the economy had returned to full power. Infrastructure was turned out at a record rate as a list of Improvements began building up. The citizens of Defero Emprie became happier each day as Banks and Schools began increasing their quality of life. A Great War It wasn't long after however that another storm was set to begin. But a mere few weeks later, tension grew within the Cyberverse between two Power Blocs, the League and the Initiative. Finally, on January 10 this tension erupted into a hail of fire.As both sides batted it out, Defero Emprie halted it's rapid production and instead began to save up in the event of war. Posters and propaganda were posted around towns warning of the danger ahead, while a new Air Warning system was installed. Luckily, Defero Emprie was able to avoid all war, no matter how close it and the Molon Labe alliance came to it. Afterwards, while the rest of the world lay in ruins, Defero Emprie continued it's ride to the top. Civil Unrest The long chain of wars and peace continued once more, landing on March 4, 2007 when the two ally nations of Defero Emprie and FALifornia interlocked in battle over a heated issue within the IRC channels. Finally, in the evening hours, the Evening War began as twenty FALifornia soldiers creeped pass sleeping security guards and were successful in bombing 20 Infra. In response to this attack, the Defero Emprie forces raided the border between the two nations and caused unrecorded damage, totaling near two million dollars. After this incident, peace was met between the two nations and the border has been cleared of all military equipment. It is still to this day disputed who fired the first shot, as a fake Battle Report was supposedly sent by FALifornia to lure Defero Emprie into war, or whether the report was real. However, it is known that this war was unnecessary, and the two powers have since met, discussed and greed upon continuing peace terms. The Lightning War On March 2, 2007 a member of the Molon Labe alliance was attacked by an aligned member. The sole purpose of the war was for tech raiding, however this conflict sent the two alliances into a one day war. Defero Emprie responded to this attack upon the alliance by joining in combat against two nations. Expungement In compliance with Acceptable Records and Information Office, the previous data for which followed the above has been removed and destroyed. It's factual context was of a highly minimal count and has been replaced with the real historical facts of the time period. Resurgence As the Monarchy of Defero Emprie progressed forward, the High Lord and his wife became ever more hungry for wealth and ruling power. As time progressed it reached a stage whereupon one day a sudden series of actions seized power from the masses and handed it solely to the High Lord himself. He dissolved the Parliamentary Affiliation and dismissed all councils and secretaries overseeing the various departments of the national government. His rule was harsh, creating and abundant amount of laws to squeeze every last bit from the people along the terms of wealth, ownership and even human rights. As the squeeze continued a small faction sparked from the angry mob, titling their movement the Free Republic. Progressing slowly and with very few members at first, it didn't take too long for everyone to join the secret underground society for which the High Lord and his police forces could not even uncover. As sudden as was the removal of the power of the people, the overthrowing of the Monarchy was just as quick and brutal. While many brave fighters for the Free Republic army were slain as they charged towards the Capitol of Defero Emprie, in the end they were able to capture the High Lord and decapitate him under the axe wielded by the Council of the Free Republic himself. Restoration As the Free Republic movement watched in awe as the capitol was burned to the ground, they wasted no time in returning order to the society. Have captured the pillaged funds of the former High Lord they immediately set about to erecting a new Capitol a small distance away, along the shore of an enclosed beach front. The towering monolithic structure was completed within record time, approximately one month. There the Consul of the Free Republic with his Officers set about to making a new scripture of law. They devised a party based system, whereupon the elected party's leaders would assume power and all party members would be given the right to vote on and decide national legislation. All members of an opposing party were limited to only submitting their ideas for approval. In what would come to be known as the rise of the Crimean party, the Consul and Officials immediately after created the Crimean Party of the Free Republic. Having known of the party's historical movement to restore order to the people and a fear to oppose the Party, a total percent of ninety-seven people joined the party. The other three percent were divided amongst those who refused to pledge and those who created a separate party, of which a few would later be absorbed by the Crimean Party. In an expected turn the Crimean Party won with a massive landslide and the remaining opposing parties along with their leaders simply vanished thereafter. The Crimean Party was left the sole party of the masses and seemed to be the only power available within the nation. Having not wanted to remove the legacy of the once great nation, the Crimean Party voted overwhelmingly to continue the path of a Monarchy, only with a few slight alterations. Thereafter the Consul of the Crimean Party and the Free Republic became the "High Lord" in a sense, however while retaining the title Consul instead. As well, they even kept the former nation's motto of which applied even more than before: "Let the people and their freedom lead our nation!"